


What is normal anyways?

by turnupfortrash



Series: Normal is Overrated [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Online Dating, Public Nudity, Sexting, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: When Stiles meets Parker online, he can't believe his luck. They have amazing conversations, and he fulfills a need Stiles hadn't realized he had. He has no clue who Parker really is but for Stiles that's a good thing. The line separating them, that distant connection, can be severed whenever he wants. This illusion of control lets Stiles feel free to explore this new side of his sexuality. However, little does he know that a poorly angled camera shot is going to give him away, and Peter won't be quite as happy with the distance between him and his baby boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fidelius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/gifts).



> ALRIGHT so... few things.  
> Thing number one, this is a repost of my OWN work. Meaning I posted it, decided to take it down and am now deciding to post it again. Different title, and slight edits are being made.  
> Thing number two? the edits are because I have complicated emotions about daddy kink as a whole but especially with an age difference dynamic. There are a lot of inherent problems with that kind of relationship and things can get skeezy pretty quick. This was something I wrote when I myself was exploring this area of kink and I'm trying to update it in a way that I'm more comfortable with now.  
> I also like to hope that the quality may improve a bit? I dunno. If you have questions hit me up, here or on tumblr [The-BiWonder](http://www.the-biwonder.tumblr.com)
> 
> This will be updated as I edit things but the actual fic (and accompanying epilogue ficlets) are already done so it shouldn't be too long between updates.

It took all of Stiles’s courage to even begin researching it. He had spent weeks typing it into Google but never pressing search, not so much afraid that someone would see his search history (Stiles was well versed in how to clear it by this point) but more because he wasn’t sure if he was ready to find out what it meant. He had always known he wasn’t really attracted to people his age. When everyone else was talking about that girl in their math class or their lab partner in biology, Stiles was thinking about how the school nurse’s hair was starting to grey at the temples and how his large hands looked like they would bruise his pale skin.

These were things Stiles had come to terms with. He still didn’t talk about it, his constant mantra through highschool about marrying Lydia still fresh in his mind, and refused to think about it until he was alone with his laptop. Size difference, beard burn, and bruising hand prints, Stiles had sorted through numerous videos and discovered what did it for him. Found out exactly what made his face flush and pants tent.

Living on campus gave Stiles a new freedom. Sure he had roommates, three other guys in first year just like him. Thankfully, none were of the  _ supernatural inclination _ so Stiles was able to have his privacy when needed. At least when the pack wasn’t barging in, desperately in search of help or information. It was a Friday night when he found the video that changed everything. Stiles was enjoying his alone time, mountain ash lining his window to make sure he stayed alone. He was surfing through his favorite website for nights like this, moving from video to recommended video when he found  _ the one _ . It started off much like all the other videos. There was an older man, dark hair styled casually, beard trimmed, and tie loosened as he sat at his desk. Stiles could see a peek of dark chest hair and was instantly very interested.

The man ran a tired hand through his hair, clearly working late. A short trill sounded in the otherwise quiet room. The man picked up his phone, the camera zooming in to the text message he’d received.

“I miss you, please come home!” it read, accompanied by an alluring photo. The young actor, laying on top of sheets and smiling sweetly at the camera, a slight glimpse, teasing, of his naked chest. The camera zoomed in completely on the photo until it panned out showing the bed he was lying on. He looked half asleep, clad only in a snug pair of boxer briefs. Some soft noises in the background were the only indication that anyone else was present before the man walked into the room. His tie and suit jacket had been discarded, his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loosely from his shoulders.

“Hey baby boy, what are you still doing up?” the man asked, sitting on the bed as his hand traced over the boy’s back.

“I missed you. I wanted to wait up until you got home,” the boy said, smiling as he pulled the older man down towards the bed.

The man smiled, indulging the younger man. The pair kissed softly, slowly, with large hands roaming down the boy’s body. When they finally broke apart, the younger man’s eyes were glassy, a pink flush spread across his cheeks.

“Please… I need more,” the boy whimpered, “Please Daddy…”

At that point, Stiles lost it. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t actually done anything other than kiss, the moment the man called the younger one baby boy, Stiles was primed and ready. However, it was when the boy said  _ IT _ that he really lost it.

The next night when his roommates were out with their fake IDs doing some serious damage to their livers, Stiles found his hand hovering over the search bar. Trying to work up the courage to type what he wanted to. To research this much in the same way he would research anything else. As if this wasn’t radically different from his usual research. Stiles inhaled deeply, internally repeating his mantra.  _ I can do this. I’m ready to do this _ . Well, more like… 80% ready. Stiles groaned, rubbing a hand briskly over his face. Better to just get this over with. He pressed enter on the search bar.

Explore Daddy Kink ------> SEARCH

**EXPLOREYOURKINK.COM** \- A safe place to explore your kinks online! Meet with others who share the same interests as you with our innovative search system, all for FREE!

Well, a little on the nose but it seemed legit enough. Stiles clicked the link, admiring the simple website. Quickly, using a fake name and email account, he created an account as Sam Novak. Looking through the registration process, Stiles began filling out the checklist of kinks and interests. It looked simple enough, check boxes for yes/no/maybe, but Stiles was soon blushing as he tried to answer honestly.

Facial hair-yes, body hair- yes, scat- no, watersports- maybe, beastiality- no, group sex- maybe, diapers-no, pet play- maybe, permanent marks- no, non-permanent marks- yes, breathplay-yes, spanking- yes, bondage-maybe, orgasm denial-maybe, furry- no, sounding- no,  **daddy/little- yes.**

There it was in black and white. Stiles Stilinski was into Daddy kink. Stiles continued to fill out the form, pausing only when he got to the page marked Profile. There was a spot for his name, a picture, and a “looking for” section. The name part was easy,  _ Sam Novak _ . Looking for was a bit harder, but Stiles managed to fill it out.  _ Looking for friendship or a mentor _ . Short, simple, and to the point. The picture, however, was a bit more difficult. Looking through some of the other profiles, Stiles noticed a trend. Everyone seemed to have nude profile pictures, touching themselves, spread around toys, or even tied up to a bed. Stiles wasn’t sure he could do this anymore. Nothing he felt comfortable posting would be enough to… well Stiles wasn’t exactly sure  _ what  _ he was trying to do but the thought of taking these photos, of letting these people see his face and body, made him beyond nervous. 

Steeling himself, Stiles stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt. If they didn’t like him enough from this picture, then so be it. Setting his camera up to take multiple shots, Stiles sat on the floor trying out different poses. He was trying so hard to be sexy but mostly just felt awkward. The sound of passing cars and the laughter that accompanied Saturday evenings filtered in from outside. Stiles figured it was as good of a time as any to just call it. 

When Stiles got up to look through the camera, he felt disappointed. The photos just showed him as an awkward, gangly teenager, they just showed the truth. Stiles was just about ready to give up on the whole thing when he got to the last picture. He hadn’t been expecting this one, in the process of getting up to check on the camera. He was kneeling, sitting back on his feet, knees spread, hands bunched up in his t-shirt. His hands were worrying the hem, pulling it down to cover his underwear which had ridden up his thighs making it look like all he wore was the t-shirt. The collar was stretched, giving a glimpse of his collarbone, and he was biting his lips. This photo… it actually looked good. Stiles looked at it, not recognizing the boy in the picture. He looked young, innocent, and just waiting to be spoiled. It was perfect.

**\-- > POST PROFILE NOW <\-- **

Stiles took a deep breath before pressing the button, and then suddenly it was done. The next screen showed a number of potential matches, each with a little percentage beside it showing how well their interests matched up. Stiles looked over the photos briefly but, in the end, decided not to message anyone. It was getting late, and, in all honesty, Stiles was still kind of on edge from having posted to begin with. Stiles closed his laptop, trying to forget about it as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up as he heard one of his roommates stumble in post walk of shame. Pulling out his laptop, Stiles logged on to the website, ready to start searching through profiles to find someone to talk to. Instead, Stiles was surprised to see that he had 22 messages, the little red icon taunting him in the corner of the screen. Opening them, Stiles looked at the first message, noticing it must have been sent only minutes after he had created his profile. It was a long, vulgar message, including a picture, and Stiles quickly returned to the previous page. That was not what he was expecting, so straightforward and to the point. Looking through the next couple of messages, Stiles found that they were all very similar, demanding to be called Daddy or Sir right away, sending him pictures, asking for pictures in return, when all Stiles wanted was for someone to ease him into this. Stiles just wanted someone who wouldn’t mind answering his questions, someone who doesn’t want something sexual from him. Well, Stiles blushed, not  _ just _ sexual. That stuff would be nice, but that would have to come later.

Stiles was almost ready to give up when he opened up message number 17. The profile picture caught his attention first. Most of the men that messaged him just had dick pics, some of the other men who at least maintained an illusion of decency had been half decent looking, but this guy looked perfect. The v-neck t-shirt was simple, but it showed off the man’s chest, dark hairs peeking out. The thing that caught Stiles’s attention most had to be the smile. The half smirk, half grin made Stiles’s thoughts go to dark places. The rest of his face was cut off from the picture, probably for privacy reasons, but Stiles could see himself becoming obsessed with that smile.

Reading the message, Stiles was pleased to see it was fairly simple.

> Dear Sam Novak,
> 
> I hope you don’t mind me writing you, but when you’ve been in this community as long as I have, it’s fairly easy to spot someone new. That being said, I’m sure you probably have questions, and I know the internet can sometimes fail to answer the questions you really want answered. So, I would like to offer my help. I can answer any questions you have or at least direct you to a resource if I don't know the answer myself.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing from you,
> 
> Parker Wilson

Stiles was ecstatic, this guy seemed almost… normal? It seemed almost too good to be true that he would find someone that easy to answer his questions, allowing him to finish his all too important research on the topic before he dove in head first. Stiles looked at the clock seeing he had just enough time to type out a quick response before he had to get ready for class.

> Dear Parker,
> 
> I appreciate the offer because yes, I do have a number of questions. The information available on the internet is very diverse, and I’m finding it hard to figure out exactly what I’m interested in. A lot of the information seems centered on either the infantilism or incestuous aspects of it, but I associate with a different aspect of it. When I came here hoping to find answers, I received a number of messages which seem… a bit out of my comfort zone. Are there people who are neither one nor the other or is it merely a spectrum from one option to the other? Is it possible to talk to people online without them expecting something other than conversation in return? Is there something wrong with me for wanting this? I’m probably rambling at this point, but you were right with your assumption about me being new. It wasn’t something I was expecting, and I feel almost lost at sea trying to figure it out. I’m so used to being able to solve my problems through research that being confused about this is beyond frustrating.
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon,
> 
> Sam.

Stiles pressed send before he gave himself time to doubt. Trying to put it out of his mind, Stiles quickly went to get ready for his psych class. Grabbing pop tarts on his way through the kitchen, Stiles hopped in his jeep, fingers crossed that no supernatural nonsense popped up today so he could get home and check for a response from Parker.

* * *

 

Stiles practically fell into his room as he ran to his laptop after his classes finished for the day. Shouting out a quick greeting to the people in the living room. Bringing up the website, Stiles was pleased to see that, among the other messages, there was a new one from Parker.

> Sam,
> 
> I’m so glad to hear from you again. Before I discuss your questions, I will make a cautionary suggestion. Be careful what information you intrust to people you meet on the interest, myself included. If they’re just looking to hook up, most will give up after a few days so wait awhile before giving away any information like emails, numbers or even your real name.
> 
> As for your concerns, not everything is so black and white. It’s not one or the other; there are multiple different ways of expressing your sexual interests. Some people just want to be taken care of, to be spoiled, and this is just their way of expressing it. To have someone take away some of the responsibilities in your life, to give you less to worry about, can be a freeing experience for some. Regardless of where your own interests lay, there is no wrong way to express yourself sexually as long as it is between consenting adults.
> 
> Try not to let this frustrate you, and feel free to think of me as a particularly useful book. I would be more than glad to take this weight off your shoulders.
> 
> I’ll be thinking of you,
> 
> Parker

* * *

 

Stiles and Parker spent the next several weeks talking back and forth. Parker answered all of his questions, supplementing them with his own personal experiences, and Stiles was amazed at how quickly he found himself growing attached. The seeds of friendship were sown through their late night conversations and messages between classes. A secret, small, part of Stiles liked to think about  having Parker take care of him. To build a relationship and experience the things they were discussing, but Stiles still realized how unattainable it was. With Scott and the pack around, Stiles would always end up dragged into some kind of supernatural nonsense and unable to tell Parker about it. The relationships Parker talked about sounded so nice, following orders, letting someone take care of him, taking the decisions and the stress out of his hands. God knew he could use it with the stress he had, but Stiles couldn’t imagine being able to lie to Parker, to look him in his eyes and not be able to tell him how he got that scar or where he was the day before. That kind of relationship would never last.

So Stiles let himself enjoy their conversations while they lasted because sooner or later Stiles was sure Parker would get bored of him and move on. Eventually, they moved from the website onto Kik, allowing for them to text back and forth. They texted almost every day, sometimes about Stiles's questions and other times they simply talked about their day. Stiles found out that Parker didn't have much family, the few relatives he did have weren't very close to him, and he worked from home as a writer. The more he talked to him, the more Stiles desired from him.

> P: How was your day today?
> 
> S: It was okay. My friend has been a bit distant lately, I was telling you about him last week remember?
> 
> P: I do remember. Did you want to tell me about it? It might make you feel better.
> 
> S: It’s just frustrating because we’re at different schools now and he has new friends. It just seems like they have more in common then we do. I can’t help but feel like I’m getting left behind. I don’t make friends easily but he does and I don’t fault him for it but at the same time it’s upsetting to be the one left behind.
> 
> P: I don’t think anyone could ever leave you behind, sweetheart. Maybe you should try and makes plans with him. Be upfront about it instead of waiting for him to come to you.

Stiles stared at his phone, the term of endearment just sitting there, packed in a conversation about Scott. Stiles wasn’t sure what to do. Should he just ignore it,  continue on with the conversation like it doesn’t mean something? It definitely means something to Stiles, but maybe Parker didn’t mean it that way. Images of strong arms wrapped around him and whispered endearments made Stiles shudder. A quiet ding made him look back down at his phone.

> P: I’m sorry. Was that too much? I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.
> 
> S: No! It’s okay I just…
> 
> S: Well, I just didn’t think you thought of me… in that way.
> 
> P: Sam, I’m going to be honest with you. Ever since I saw your photo, I’ve been quite taken with you, and our conversations have just made me all the more fond of you. I want to be there for you, and I want to take care of you. You have so much stress in your life. I want to be able to give you an outlet, a release.
> 
> S: I… I would like that, but I can’t promise that I’ll ever meet you in person. I can’t even promise that I’ll let you see my face. I’m not really sure if I’m ready for that kind of commitment.
> 
> P: I want whatever you’re comfortable giving me. I just want to make you happy.
> 
> S: I want to be able to make you happy, but I’m not sure if I can be what you want.
> 
> P: All I want right now is to see you smile. Can you do that for me? Send me a photo of your beautiful smile, nothing else.

Stiles looked at his phone, wondering if he could really make this work, half in this relationship but also half out. Shaking his head, Stiles smiled. If he’s never going to be able to have a normal relationship, then what would be the harm in trying out this slightly abnormal relationship. What is normal anyways? He clicked the camera button, turning his camera towards him and taking a picture of himself smiling. Making his decision, Stiles pressed send.

* * *

 

The soft trill of his phone caught his attention. Looking down, he saw a beautiful smile, the soft pink lips that had first caught his attention surrounded by flushed pale skin decorated with moles.

> P: That was perfect! You’re such a good boy for me.

He could just picture the sweet boy blushing at that, the mental picture making him groan. This boy would be the death of him, of that he was sure. He was so sweet, so perfect, and all Peter’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags, they be a changing

Eventually Parker convinced Stiles that he should talk to Scott, try to make plans, and for the first time in months the pair hung out without any interference. Stiles’ roommates were out, neither of them had classes, and the pack was pleasantly absent. It’s not that he hated the pack, with the exception of the Hales they all got along pretty well. Not that the Hales weren’t  _ “valued members of our pack” _ as Scott was oh so fond of reminding him, but Stiles still found it hard to get to know them. To move past all the issues and drama that littered his high school experience. Stiles didn’t have the pack bonds that drew the rest of them together so easily.

It was nice to finally be able to relax and hang out with Scott. They ate junk food and played video games all night, the beer Scott managed to score mellowing him out. They made plans to hang out again soon, within the next few weeks barring any emergencies of the hairy variety.

> P: Did you have a good night?
> 
> S: I did, thank you! I’m glad you convinced me to just talk about it with him. Since we started at different schools it’s been harder to stay in touch, but that’s as much my fault as it is his. I feel a little silly for thinking he was ignoring me on purpose.
> 
> P: …
> 
> P: You’re still in school?

‘Shit!’ he thought. Stiles hadn’t noticed the slip up when he sent the message. Chewing on his lip, Stiles was beginning to freak out. Had he ruined everything already?

> S: Yeah I’m a freshman… 
> 
> S: But don’t be mad! I’m not underage, I’m 18!
> 
> P: I’m not mad… I just don’t want to take advantage of you, Sam.
> 
> S: But you’re not! I mean you could have insisted that I send you pics of my face or that I meet you somewhere but you’ve been completely okay with all the limits I’ve set. It’s kind of the complete opposite of taking advantage of me. 
> 
> P: It’s probably entirely selfish of me to not just end this, but I think this is something I’m okay being selfish about. I’ve grown attached to you in the past couple of weeks, and even just talking to each other like this, never meeting face to face, I feel more of a connection with you than I have with anyone else. 
> 
> P: But you have to know, I’m 41. I actually have a daughter your age…
> 
> S: Oh… 
> 
> S: I mean, that’s okay. I kind of figured you were older than me. 
> 
> S: I didn’t know you had a daughter?
> 
> P: We’re not really close, her mother never told me she was pregnant. I only met her a few years ago.
> 
> S: Wow…
> 
> S: That’s kinda heavy.
> 
> S: This conversation got pretty serious pretty quick… lol?
> 
> P: Yeah, sorry. I guess we both weren’t being entirely honest with each other, were we?
> 
> S: Well, I’m sorry I lied to you… well it’s more of an omission than anything… but still. Point remains the same. 
> 
> P: Me too. Maybe we can try to be a little more open with each other in the future? I really do want to get to know you Sam!
> 
> S: SAME! It feels like I’ve known you for so long that sometimes I forget that we don’t know some of the more basic things about each other. 
> 
> S: I now have a million questions to ask.
> 
> P: Ha! Ask away, but first I want you to do something for me. I want us to try something new. I’m going to ask you to do things for me. You can always say no, but it would please me if you agreed.
> 
> S: Things… like what?
> 
> P: Not like that! 
> 
> P: Things like... Well, like tonight, do you have any homework?
> 
> S: Yeah. I have a math assignment but I can do that in the morning before class, it’s really easy.
> 
> P: Instead of doing it in the morning, I want you to do it now, and with the time you would have spent doing it in the morning, I want you to eat a proper breakfast. You’ve told me that you usually just grab something sweet, and that’s not a good way to start your day. 
> 
> S: Oh! That is soooo not what I was expecting. LOL! Yeah, yeah I can do that! :) 
> 
> P: I’ve told you Sam, I just want to take care of you. 

Stiles smiled. So this is what it felt like to be taken care of. He was so used to being on the other side of the equation, Stiles wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. 

* * *

The next morning, Stiles was sitting down at the table, an omelette and a glass of orange juice in front of him, when his roommate Trevor came in.

“What’s the occasion?” 

“Hmm?” Stiles asked, looking up from his food.

“We’ve lived together how long and this is the first time I’ve seen you actually cook something” Trevor snorted, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  

“Oh… No occasion, I was just really hungry this morning I guess,” Stiles smiled, digging back into his food.

As Trevor sat down with his coffee, Stiles smiled, pulling out his phone. Making an offhand comment about snapchat or instagram to Trevor, Stiles snapped a quick picture of his food. His own thumbs up in the corner of the screen, before sending it to Parker. 

> P: Looks good, baby!

Stiles could feel the grin on his face and knew his cheeks were probably bright red as he stared down at his phone.

“Who’re you texting?” Trevor asked, brow raised.

“OH! Just Scott,” Stiles said quickly.

“Scott eh…” Trevor commented with a chuckle. By the grin on his face, Stiles assumed he thought Stiles was texting a girl. Close enough. 

* * *

A couple days later, Stiles was lying in bed texting Parker. They were watching Netflix together, marathoning Doctor Who because Stiles couldn’t believe Parker hadn’t watched it yet. Honestly, it’s been around 50 years; he’s had plenty of time. 

> S: I’ve been drooling over this Tardis cardigan I found on Amazon the other day. Downside is it’s like $50 plus shipping and as much as I want a Tardigan (Patent pending on that name btw) that’s a bit out of my price range.
> 
> P: That’s not a terrible price for a cardigan.
> 
> S: Well, when you don’t have a job anything above $20 is a terrible price for anything haha
> 
> P: I could buy it for you.
> 
> S: I couldn’t ask you to do that, that’d be weird...
> 
> P: Well, you can say no if you want, but I don’t find it weird. I really wouldn’t mind doing that for you. Plus, I’m sure you would look rather cute in it, so really I want to buy it for purely selfish reasons. You’d be doing me a favor :)
> 
> S: Are you sure? How would I be able to get it if you don’t know my address. 
> 
> P: I am very sure. How about you make an amazon wish list and send me the link? You’re quite precious to me. You deserve to be spoiled, baby.

Stiles still blushed at the pet names every time. They made him want to say things he wasn’t sure he was ready for. Stiles logged on to Amazon, creating an account using his fake email address, real address, and just his initials. It was enough info that if any of his roommates saw it, they wouldn’t think it was weird, but not enough that Parker would find out his real name. Parker would never even see his address, so what was the harm… right? 

Stiles started by adding the  _ Tardigan _ then, after thinking about it for a few minutes, decided to add a few things from his actual wish list. A couple graphic novels, a new notebook because his last one was filled with notes from the research he’d done on all the supernatural things they’ve run into, a wolf hat that was also a scarf with pockets, and on a whim he added a black bracelet. The thought of having something to wear every day to remind him of Parker made him smile. He hoped Parker felt the same. It’d been a couple months since they started talking, but honestly Stiles felt like he’d known him forever. Moving his mouse to exit the page, Stiles was distracted by an image on the side. Making a rash decision, Stiles clicked the image directing him to a category he never would have expected to find himself searching... _ Intimate Apparel.  _ Looking through the main page, Stiles was entranced with the different colors and materials. One pair, however, caught his attention. They were black and sheer with a little bow on the back. Should he? Stiles bit his lip as he thought about it. Worst comes to worst, Parker wouldn’t buy them if he didn’t like them. If he said anything, Stiles could just play it off as a joke. Deciding quickly, Stiles clicked the button to add it to his list. He texted Parker with the link to the list while quickly saying he was heading to bed, not wanting to talk to him after he looked at the list. 

* * *

The  _ Tardigan _ came in the mail a couple days later, and Stiles tore into the box. Running to his bedroom, Stiles had a mischievous thought. Once he shut the door behind himself, he pulled off his t-shirt and slipped the cardigan on. Even buttoned up all the way, it still showed off most of his chest. Stiles snapped a couple pictures, a mirror shot of the back with his huge grin visible and one from the front revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing a t-shirt underneath.

> S: Just wanted to send you some pics as a way to say thank you! I love it :D
> 
> P: You look so pretty, baby boy. I’m glad you like it. 
> 
> S: Although, I will say, I think my vneck beats yours today.
> 
> P: Hmm… Care to compare?

Stiles opened the picture, taking in the sight of Parker without a shirt on. The tanned skin was lightly dusted with dark hair.

> S: Yeah no… you win! Hands down. Or hands on… or whatever…

* * *

It had been a rough week. Scott and Derek were constantly off doing  _ Alpha  _ stuff, whatever that meant other than Stiles getting left behind. Classes were killing him, exam season was looming and it was causing tension between his roommates. On top of that, his Dad was off at a conference, so he couldn’t help but feel completely alone. Stiles was all but resolved to spend the weekend moping when he heard the doorbell ring. When he went to the door, Stiles recognized the delivery guy. He had been by to drop off his  _ Tardigan  _ and his graphic novels over the past couple of weeks. Signing for the small package, Stiles took it into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he began to open it. Inside the box was a small gift box, simple and black with a silver ribbon tied around it. When he opened it, Stiles read the small card first. It had only one word on it. 

_ Always. _

Stiles picked up the bracelet, recognizing it as the black leather bracelet he had picked out on his Amazon list. There was one difference, however, this one had a small silver charm,  _ an infinity symbol. _ His hands trembled as he picked it up. 

> S: I don’t know what to say other than I wish you were here to put it on for me. 
> 
> S: does that sound cheesy? I know it’s not a ring or anything and I ain’t no single lady...
> 
> P: I wish I was there too. But this is what you wanted, right? I don’t want you making decisions like this so quickly.
> 
> S: No, you’re right. This is how I want it... I just wish you were here. A guy can wish right?
> 
> P: Well, when you wear this it’ll be like a part of me is with you, always. 

Slipping the bracelet on, Stiles pulled it snug around his wrist. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, the weight of the bracelet became the weight of a hand gripping him tight.

* * *

Stiles had mostly forgotten about the last thing he had added to his Amazon list until he was holding the box in his hand. Mentally checking off all the things on the list, he bit his lip remembering the last one, the lace underwear. 

> S: I’m not sure if I want to open it.
> 
> S: Tbh I half added it as a joke. The other half, well… 
> 
> P: You can always just send it back. You know I’d never want to push you farther than you’re willing to go. 

Stiles knew that, knew that he could just ignore the present and what it meant. Their messages so far had skirted the edge of being anything too sexual. They’d exchanged pictures of themselves in partial stages of undress, but the texts accompanying them were usually leaning towards teasing and humor. That didn’t mean Stiles didn’t stare at the shirtless picture of Parker during his private time because, honestly, he did that a lot. 

> P: How about this... I want you to wear them tomorrow. That will give you tonight to think it over and decide if you want to send them back. 
> 
> S: I want to do it, I thought about it when I added them to the list. Wasn’t sure if you would like it or think it was weird…
> 
> P: While I think you would look beautiful in anything, baby boy, this was something else. The contrast of the black lace on your skin, the teasing views it offers, it would be breathtaking. Certainly not weird. 
> 
> S: I don’t know if I’ll wear them tomorrow, but I won’t send them back. 
> 
> P: You’re such a good boy, sweetheart. So perfect for me. 

Grabbing his phone, Stiles took a video, blowing a kiss into the camera.

* * *

The next morning, after Stiles had gotten out of the shower, he found himself standing in his room still unsure if he could go through with it. His clothes for the day were tossed over his computer chair while the box sat tauntingly in the center of his bed. He was just meeting up with Scott to head to the library for a mutual study session. It wasn’t like he was really going anywhere… Plus, he wasn’t even sure if they would fit him, so maybe that should be his first step. Stiles opened up the box, moving the tissue paper aside to grab the scrap of black lace inside. Dropping the towel, he carefully stepped into the underwear, reveling in the feel of the lace sliding up his legs. They were a bit snug in the front, not really designed to allow for the extra space men needed, but even with that, they were comfortable. Looking in the mirror, Stiles tried to see himself how Parker might, taking in the stark contrast of the black against his flushed skin peeking out the back of the sheer panties. He couldn’t help but imagine Parker’s reaction. He could see himself crawling into Parker’s lap, large hands touching everywhere and that taunting smirk… Stiles was startled out of his fantasy when his phone went off.

> SCOTT: Dude it’s raining. Can you pick me up? Mom doesn’t want me to take my bike out <.<... Like I’d actually get hurt.
> 
> STILES: Yeah, I’ll be there in a few minutes, just finishing getting ready. 
> 
> SCOTT: Well you better hurry if we’re going to meet Isaac there by 10!

Not bothering to stop and think about it, Stiles grabbed his clothing from the chair, pulling his jeans over the panties, and his t-shirt over his head. Stiles peeked at the mirror just to make sure nothing was showing. Was he really doing this? Stiles sighed, pushing aside the hesitation. Yes, he was doing this. He made sure to grab fruit from the kitchen rather than PopTarts, a deep voice ringing in his head, “ _ Good boy”. _

* * *

They arrived at the library with enough time to find a table before Isaac arrived. He was attending the same trade school that Scott was and the pair often studied together. Ever since Stiles had told Scott that he was feeling a bit left behind (at Parker’s prompting) Scott had started inviting him as well. They occupied a table in the corner, in a section where they were allowed to talk, though they were oddly quiet. Stiles was trying to work on an essay. It was for Psych, luckily one of Stiles’s best subjects, but he just couldn’t concentrate. He was very conscious of what he was wearing under his jeans, constantly fidgeting and pulling his shirt down in the back to make sure nothing was showing. It also didn’t help that he had been aroused all morning, earning him a few glares from his supernaturally inclined friends when they first arrived but either they got used to it or got used to ignoring it. 

Eventually Stiles gave up on his essay, instead pulling out his supernatural journal. This one was heavily coded due to all the personal information on their pack and the origins of all their members. It also happened to be the one that Parker gave him. A beautiful, leather bound journal with a lock on it to keep unwanted eyes out. Although, the spells on it helped too. 

Last week, they had run into a couple Howlers in a cave just outside of Beacon Hills and, Stiles was working on documenting all the information they had found. Howlers looked kind of like dogs with no fur, tough skin, and huge-ass claws that look like they hurt a lot especially if Peter and Derek’s reactions were anything to go by. The little information Stiles had been able to find (Seriously EVERYTHING was Harry Potter related!) told him that they were pack animals, so the plan was easy enough. They went out as a pack, sent in their two best fighters and scared the creatures out of their territory. It had been a busy couple of days, but luckily, Parker had some meetings with his publisher, so he had been too busy to notice Stiles’s absence. 

Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he snorted. Guess he’d thought about him one time too many.

> P: So sweetheart, what was your decision?
> 
> S: I wore them for you.
> 
> P: Good boy! I want you to send me a picture, sweetheart, so I can see how pretty you look.
> 
> S: It’s the middle of the day, I’m still at the library with friends!
> 
> P: I’m well aware of what time it is.

Stiles looked down at his phone, then around at the mostly empty library. Scott and Isaac were hard at work on their assignments, peering up occasionally to check in with him but otherwise in their own little world. His notes were mostly done, done enough that he could go over them at the pack meeting later that night without issues. Making a decision that Stiles was sure he would regret later, he grabbed his stuff, shoved it in his bag, told Scott he’d be back in a few minutes, and snuck off to the back of the library. The shelves were filled with encyclopedias and old magazines. Nobody came back here if the thin layer of dust was any indication. He waited, making sure no one followed him back, pretending to look at books on the off chance someone did. When he was sure the coast was clear Stiles dropped his bag on the floor. 

Lifting his t-shirt, he held the hem between his teeth, using one hand to hold his phone and the other hooked in his belt loop to pull down his jeans. His hip bone was visible over the top of the underwear, the black lace offering a teasing glimpse of what was under the jeans. The camera clicked, the noise surprisingly loud in the quiet library. 

Sending the photo, Stiles sat down, chewing his lip as he waited for a response. 

> P: You look so pretty, baby boy, but I want to see the back too. All of it. 

Stiles looked around again, listening quietly for any sound of motion nearby. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but Stiles was surprised to realize that it wasn’t nerves, it was excitement. 

Propping his phone on a shelf nearby Stiles turned on the video feature. He turned so his back was facing the camera, popping the button on his jeans and lowering the zipper. Sliding his hands around the band until they met in the back, the motion causing his back to arch in what Stiles hoped was a tantalizing manner. Inch by inch, he slowly pushed the jeans down until they rested just under his ass, the tight skinny jeans staying up on their own. It was probably only a few seconds, but standing there in the library with his pants pulled down was exhilarating. He wanted Parker to know, to see what this was doing to him, so he turned around towards the camera. His cock was pressed tight against the lace, trying to escape the confines of the panties. He ran a hand gently over his length before pulling his pants back up and ending the video. Stiles was breathing heavily, heart pounding like he had run a marathon as he pressed send. It took a few minutes for Parker to respond, no doubt watching the video once he received it. 

> P: Good boy. You look perfect in that, baby, just like I knew you would. You’re in the middle of the library too, aren’t you? Doing something like that with people all around you? Is that what made you hard, sweetheart, thinking of all the people that could just walk over and see you exposed like that? You could have gone to the washroom, but you chose to do it in public, just asking to be found out. 

Stiles had to stifle a moan at that. 

> S: Found by you. Only you.
> 
> P: Of course, baby boy. I’d come looking for a book, but I’d find something much prettier. A pretty little boy, all dressed up for me, hands stroking himself even though he shouldn’t. He should know better than to touch what’s mine. Luckily, you’re a good boy, aren’t you baby? You’ll keep your hands off what’s mine until I give you permission, won’t you sweetheart?
> 
> S: Your good boy, always.

* * *

Peter groaned at the last response; his boy would be the death of him. He had woken up this morning unable to think about anything other than whether his baby boy would do it, wearing that scrap of lace that Peter thought hardly counted as underwear. More of a deadly weapon than anything, in his opinion. When he had heard back that not only had Sam worn them but he had worn them out with friends, Peter knew he had to see. If he couldn’t be there to tear them off, then he at least had to see them. The video, however, had been more than he expected. Now Peter had to will away his erection so he could go meet Derek without embarrassing himself in front of his nephew. They had a few things to set up before the pack meeting that evening, securing the borders of their territory and continuing their search for any remaining Howlers. Peter looked forward to tonight, though. After the pack meeting he planned to come home and watch his pretty boy cum all over himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's 5 chapters total and a bunch of after the fact ficlets  
> So should be completely posted by this weekend. At least the main fic if not the ficlets. I'll be making this into a "series" so be sure to subscribe to that if that's what your into.
> 
> Also side note, neither of them know that the other is the other. but I am a shite writer sometimes so if you ever see me use the wrong name before the ~big reveal~ please correct me!
> 
> Also Hey, enjoy some extended Peter POV

Peter and Derek were just finishing their rounds through the outskirts of the territory. The routine familiar to Peter; before the fire this was part of the duties he did for his sister. His time spent in a coma meant that these memories, of his life before the fire, were still so fresh in his mind. Memories of James, his partner of 10 years, still particularly fresh. The man that helped calm the rage that boiled inside him for most of his life. It’s been nearly four years since he awoke and the process of figuring out how to live, how to come back to himself, without James was a hard one.  

Remembering his life before the fire was bittersweet.  Thankfully, lately thoughts of James were more likely to bring a smile to his face than to send him into a whirlwind of grief and anger. Perpetual snark, arguments more like foreplay than actual fighting, and that permanent smile were the things he remembered most fondly. Thinking briefly of the two people he’d been interested in since he woke, Stiles and Sam, Peter could tell he had a type. Stiles, however, was a lost cause. Even if Stiles was able to get move past their troubled history, which wasn’t likely if he was being honest with himself, Peter was certain that the boy was in love with his nephew of all people. Peter could sometimes smell arousal on Stiles during pack meetings and, through the process of elimination, had worked out that it always happened when Derek was there. 

Lost in his thoughts, Peter didn’t notice Derek stopping in front of him until he walked into his back. Derek turned to glare at him. Thankfully, Peter was fluent in  _ Derek Speak _ and knew that he was supposed to stop and listen. Taking note of his surroundings, he heard a slight rustling northeast of them, closer to the main road. Inhaling deeply gave Peter confirmation,  _ Howlers. _

“Call Scott. He ignores my number most days,” Peter told Derek, not bothering to whisper. If they could hear the Howlers, the Howlers could hear them. 

Calculating the time it would take for the rest of the pack to get here, Peter figured they would have to hold them off for about 20 minutes. If they were lucky, they could simply attempt to keep them away from the road, limiting the potential for any pedestrian casualties. 

Circling around them to block the path to the road, Peter and Derek paced, biding their time. About 15 minutes had passed when a noise behind Peter startled him. Someone was coming his way and, from the sound of it, stepping on every single branch along the way. A deep inhale made Peter roll his eyes. Of course it was Stiles. 

“You’re lucky the Howlers already know where we are, Stiles,” Peter said, not bothering to turn around in greeting.

“Not all of us are lucky enough to have your preternatural zombiewolf grace,” Stiles said sweetly, approaching the older wolf in the clearing.

“Scott’s joining Derek?” Peter questioned.

Stiles nodded, “Scott thinks he can Alpha them into leaving. I’ve been sent to tell you to keep an ear out but stay back unless they give the signal.”

“What’s the signal?”

“They’ll say ‘Peter come help us now!’” Stiles deadpanned. 

Peter snorted, shaking his head. He was about to retort when he heard something, the noise advancing quickly but almost silently behind them. Peter instinctively grabbed Stiles by the hand, pushing him back against a tree and covering his body with his own. When Stiles began to speak, Peter’s hand covered his mouth quickly. Peering around the tree, he could see origin of the noises... Hunters. Hunters of the supernatural variety, who may or may not be as okay with their pack as the Argent family was these days. 

“I’m going to move my hand, but I want you to stay still and quiet. Can you do that?” Peter whispered to Stiles, his mouth hovering next to the boy’s ear. Feeling Stiles nod, he removed his hand and reached for his cellphone.

> Peter: Hunters heading your way.
> 
> Peter: If you’re not done yet, I say bail and let the humans deal with them.
> 
> Derek: Scott got rid of them, for good this time. Circling back your way.

With that taken care of, it was just a matter of waiting for Scott and Derek. The hunters were far enough away that Peter could move, but he found himself unable and unwilling to do so. Stiles was standing perfectly still, a rare occurrence for the hyperactive teenager, eyes looking right at Peter. Peter listened to Stiles’s heart race as his hand snuck down to grip Stiles’s wrist of its own volition. He pressed two fingers to the pulse point, enjoying the way Stiles’s breath hitched against his neck. The heady vanilla scent of Stiles’s arousal permeated the air, mixing with Peter’s own familiar spicy cinnamon. It was  _ intoxicating _ . Peter found his other hand moving, gripping Stiles other wrist. His hand stopping when they came into contact with a leather bracelet.  _ Wait… that couldn’t be… _

Peter’s hand circled around the wrist, gripping it tight as he brought it to eye level. Stiles let out a quiet whimper. His pupils dilate, watching as Peter manhandled him against the tree. Unwilling to give up his grip on the boy, Peter reached over with his other hand to move the sleeve of Stiles’s sweater out of the way. Bringing Stiles’ hand towards his face in a manner that was oh so familiar. Peter’s  heart was racing. What were the chances that… 

They were shook out of the moment when Scott grabbed Peter by the scruff and yanked him away from Stiles. Derek pulled Stiles away from the tree, using his body to separate him from Peter. 

“What were you doing to Stiles?” Scott growled.

“I was protecting our token human from the hunters. Would you rather I not? Because I’ll remember that for next time,” Peter retorted.

“It’s fine, Scott,” Stiles said, moving out from behind Derek. “Come on. If we’re done here, we still have to head back to town and pick up the rest of the pack. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

Scott looked at Stiles, entire conversations passing between them in a way that only the closest friends could manage. Sighing at whatever messaged he’d received, Scott nodded and turned abruptly to head towards the jeep. Stiles patted Derek’s arm, smiling at him before he walked away. Stiles walked by him, staring at the ground and refusing to make eye contact.  _ Interesting. _

His eyes followed Stiles as he walked away, not acknowledging Derek’s growling or glares knowing full well he’d have to deal with it in the car. When he could no longer see the boy, Peter turned and walked to where the Camaro was parked. Getting into the passenger seat, Peter waited for Derek to get in and start his rant. His nephew was a man of few words, but when he was angry, Derek never hesitated to let Peter know. 

“What did you think you were doing with Stiles?” Derek growled.

“I’m sorry, Derek. Are you feeling territorial about the human?” Peter asked, using the opportunity to gauge Derek’s interest. Even if Peter couldn’t have Stiles, he didn’t think he could tolerate Derek having him. 

“He’s a kid Peter. Why would I be territorial of him?” Derek rolled his eyes as he began to drive. “Plus, Scott is pretty sure Stiles is seeing someone at his university. He hasn’t said anything yet, but either way, he doesn’t need you fucking that up for him.”

Peter wasn’t ready to think of Stiles seeing someone. Someone else's scent smeared on him, covering up the familiar smell of Stiles he had become so fond of. His hands clenched as he forced himself to control the shift. He took a calming breath, thinking of Sam. Peter knew it would be a while before he was completely past his obsession with Stiles, but he also knew Sam would play a key role in it. The sweet yet somewhat diabolical boy was just what he needed, and Peter suddenly couldn’t wait until later that night to talk to him. 

“Just drop me at home before you head to Scott’s. It’s probably better I keep my distance for a few days.” 

* * *

Sitting on his couch later that night with a glass of whiskey in hand, Peter debated what to ask of Sam, his sweet boy who was still so innocent in some ways but always seemed willing to do whatever he asked of him. The power he held over Sam was maddening; he could completely ruin him, but all he wanted to do was hold the boy close and make sure he never had cause to frown. Sadly, Peter couldn’t hold him, couldn’t touch him, couldn’t kiss each and every mole scattered liberally across his body. More frustrating than anything, Peter couldn’t tell him any of that for fear of pressuring Sam into doing anything he wasn’t ready for. Peter sighed, the ‘trying to be a semi-decent person with only partially selfish goals’ thing was frustrating. Getting himself to this point, so close to what he had been before the fire, had been difficult, but Peter was confident he could keep it up. As long as he didn’t land on Scott’s bad side, that is. Scott was always saying how he was a welcome member in his pack, but at the same time Peter knew the sway that Stiles had over his friend. One wrong step could mean his ass was getting thrown out, and Peter didn’t think he could bear to lose the closest thing to family he’s had in years. His nephew, his daughter, and the rest of their ragtag gang of teenagers. It was an odd mix but they grounded him, made him more human. Made him more  _ Peter _ . He had to stay on their good side, and to do that Peter knew he would have to tone it down with Stiles; better to put his efforts towards the ready and willing boy he already had.

> P: Have you been a good boy for me today, sweetheart?
> 
> S: I’m always good!
> 
> P: Hmm, that seems fake but okay... 
> 
> S: Shhhhhh, don’t judge. Accept me for who I am!
> 
> P: Always.
> 
> P: What are your plans for tonight?
> 
> S: Just got back from my friends party and I’ve been waiting for you. I know you said you had a meeting today. How’d that go?
> 
> P: I didn’t end up going. I ran some errands this afternoon and then had supper. Nothing too exciting. Now I have you to make my night better though, don’t I?
> 
> S: Glad to be of service!
> 
> P: Now, there’s still the matter of that video you sent me earlier. You’ve been holding out on me, Sam. My little daring exhibitionist.
> 
> S: I just couldn’t wait! It was about being in public… I think?
> 
> P: You’re so sweet, baby. The things I would do to you.
> 
> S: Do tell
> 
> P: Hmm, how about this. I’m going to talk you through this, and you’re going to do exactly what I say, right baby boy?
> 
> S: Always.
> 
> P: I want you to get your computer and set it up at the end of your bed. Then, I want you to use the skype account we set up last week to video call me. Take your time setting up the camera angle exactly how you want it, sweetheart. 

Peter smiled as he logged into skype, the call the previous week hadn’t worked out for them but Sam had fixed his laptop and he was hopeful all would be well this time. His sweet boy was always so ready and willing for him, Peter knew tonight would be special. 

When the call came through, he accepted, his own camera capturing him sitting on the couch, his face just out of view. When the image loaded, Peter was treated to quite the view. Sam was stretched out on his bed in nothing but the panties and his ever present bracelet, nothing but things Peter had bought for him. He had obviously had a harder time waiting for this call than he had been letting on. Seeing him like this made Peter feel possessive, the need to mark an ever present instinct. 

"You look so good, baby, laying there waiting for me.”

The microphone on his older laptop wasn’t the greatest. Peter could hear the distortion coming through the speakers on the other end, but for now it would have to do. He made a mental note to go and upgrade before their next “meeting”. A soft whine directed Peter’s attention back to the screen where Sam was writhing on the bed, his hands having a hard time staying away from his aching cock.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you. All I want you to do is listen carefully and do exactly what I say," Peter paused until he received a gasped out "Please!" in response. "I want you to start slow, baby boy. Trace your hands over your chest, tease yourself just like I would if I was there.”

Peter watched as the Sam ran his hands up and down his chest, digits lingering over dusty pink nipples.

“Oh, I bet those are sensitive, aren’t they baby boy? Pay extra special attention to them for me.”

Long fingers pinched and pulled, pink skin flushed bright red. Peter groaned, this boy would be the death of him. His hand lingered as he adjusted himself in his jeans. He thought momentarily about taking them off, but he knew if he did, he wouldn’t remain in control for long. Already, Peter felt like he was on the precipice, one good shove away from free-falling off the edge. His claws and fangs ached to be released, to mark, to claim. The urge to possess was overwhelming.  

“I bet you want to touch yourself, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

The answering whine was music to Peter’s ears. 

“Not just yet. I still want to touch the rest of you, and since I can’t be there, you have to do it for me. We’re going to stroke that pretty skin of yours that I love so much and find all your sensitive spots.”

Red lines welled up on the boy’s thighs, his nails dragging along the sensitive skin. Peter watched as those fingers teased at the edge of the panties, not touching per his request, but the message was clear. Grinning, Peter decided maybe he had teased the boy long enough. Making him wait all day, then teasing him when everything was urging him to race towards the finale. Well, he might not race there, but Peter was anticipating an excellent finish. Peter reached down to unbutton his jeans, tension fleeing his body at the release of pressure against the sensitive skin. 

“You just love showing yourself off to me, don’t you? I don’t think you know what you do to me. Look at how hard you made me, baby boy. Wish you were here with me. You’d look so pretty on your knees for me, wouldn’t you?” Peter purred while lazily stroking himself. He watched as the teen squirmed on the bed, still touching himself but obediently avoiding where he wanted them most.

“Alright, you can touch yourself now. Want you to rub your pretty little cock through your panties. Bet that feels nice, doesn’t it? The lacey fabric rubbing against you makes you want to cum, doesn’t it? Soon, baby. Take off the panties first; I want to see all of you.”

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the boy's long limbs flail, kicking the scrap of fabric off and flinging it somewhere offscreen. 

“Knees up, pretty boy, I want you to spread them for me,” Peter groaned as he watched Sam spread his legs, placing his feet flat on the bed. The teasing glimpse was amazing, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Peter wanted to lick the delicate skin there, to get his scent all over him so that everyone would know who he belonged to. 

“Now touch yourself. Bet you’re already so close, sweetheart, just like I am. If I were there, I would thrust into that pretty mouth, always open, just waiting to be filled. You’d like that wouldn’t you, baby boy? Now, I want you to come for me, want to see you dripping and covered in cum. You going to come for me, baby? Cum for  _ Daddy _ .”

Peter watched as that set the boy off, his whole body seizing as his orgasm ripped through him. Peter could only imagine how much the teenager usually masturbated, and holding off this long had to be like releasing the floodgates. He took note of the cum decorating that pale chest, pooling in his belly button, and the few spots highlighting the beautiful arch of the boy’s neck. With a growl that couldn’t pass for anything human, Peter thrust one last time into his fist, spilling over his hand and onto his shirt. 

* * *

Stiles laid in his bed, trying to catch his breath. He had wanted to say it, had wanted to whine, beg, to plead with his Da… with Parker to let him come. He sighed. Regardless of what he did or didn’t say, this was a pretty big step for them. He couldn't help but wonder how things were going to progress from here. Shaking his head, Stiles put off those thoughts for another time, maybe when he hadn’t just shot his brains out through his dick. He couldn’t help but laugh, though, because right at the end he could swear it sounded like Parker had growled through his orgasm. He needed to stop spending all his time with werewolves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whomp there it is.  
> shit happens. final chapter may be posted later tonight yo

The next few days were weird for Stiles. After the Skype session with Parker, things had gone back to normal. Stiles couldn’t forget it; hell, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. But Parker continued on as if they hadn’t watched each other have mind blowing orgasms. Their conversations were about the same things they had always talked about: their day, their life, Stiles’s plans for after school, what shows they were watching. They talked about everything. Not that Stiles minded. It was nice to have someone who didn’t tell him to shut up, ignore him, or complain that he talks too much. It was nice to have that outlet, that release. Things had been a little hectic in Stiles’s life as of late. Now that the Howlers were – hopefully – gone, things might be less crazy. 

Although, some of the crazy things weren’t completely Howler related. That moment in the woods with Peter was weighing heavily on his mind. Stiles had always thought the older wolf was aware that he had the hots for him. Honestly, snarky, trouble-making, older werewolf with chest hair displayed nicely through an assortment of v-necks, it had Stiles written all over it. When Peter’s only reaction was to ignore him or glare at him, Stiles had assumed it was a lost cause. But now… well, Stiles wasn’t so sure anymore. When Peter had grabbed his wrist, half as scary as the last time it happened but about ten times more arousing, Stiles wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Half his mind was telling him to just lean into the touch, to bare his neck, and let himself be taken.  _ (Wow, he really needed to stop hanging out with werewolves).  _ The other half was urging him to run as far as he could, to pull away and race home so he could talk to Parker. 

In the end, Scott saved him from having to actually make a decision. In the future though, Stiles knew, he may not be that lucky. Stiles couldn’t help but think that maybe starting something with Peter wouldn’t be such a bad idea. What he had with Parker was amazing, it was everything he wanted actually. Yet Stiles couldn’t see it working out long term, couldn’t imagine bringing someone into his world filled with supernatural mayhem. In Beacon Hills, bad things happened to good people for no reason other than who they associated with. Maybe it was time to move on, to stop things before he got too attached. Stiles sighed, even as he thought it, he knew it was too late. His relationship with Parker was like a drug, and Stiles knew he was addicted. 

The soft trill of his phone distracted Stiles from that train of thought. It was probably for the best; Stiles tended to be prone to over analyzing things. 

> Scott: OMFG!!! I THNK WE HAVE A LOCH NESS MONSTER IN THE LAKEE!! 
> 
> Stiles: Loch Ness monster is in Scotland buddy, how would it have gotten here? Can’t just get on a plane.
> 
> Scott: SRSLY STILES! ISAAC SAW IT AND TOOK A PIC! [image attached]
> 
> Stiles: Scott that looks like every other grainy photo on the internet.
> 
> Scott: CAN YOU DO SOME RESEARCH PLZ! WE LOOKED IN THE BESTIARY BUT NOTHING CAME UP UNDER LOCH NESS MONSTER!
> 
> Stiles: Sure bud, I’m on it!

Stiles shook his head at Scott’s all caps freak out. True alpha or not, Scott was always going to be the boy Stiles grew up with, something he was grateful for. Cracking his fingers, Stiles sat down to begin his research. First, he had to think up a cover story for Parker in case this problem took up most of his weekend. Even if there wasn’t a real problem, Stiles was sure Scott would drag the pack around the lake all weekend just to make sure. When his phone went off again, Stiles made the assumption that it was Scott. When it wasn’t, Stiles was a bit surprised. 

> P: I don’t think I’m going to be free to talk much this weekend. My publisher has me in meetings basically back to back. Sorry, sweetheart.
> 
> S: That’s okay, work is work. I’m sure I can find some way to amuse myself when I’m all alone this weekend :P 
> 
> P: You are trouble! I’ll text you when I have some downtime though.
> 
> S: OK :)

Well, that was… oddly convenient. He had never really thought about it before, but whenever he was busy with supernatural stuff he had never needed a cover story. Parker was always busy too. Stiles frowned, he was probably just projecting, the need for his relationship with Parker to continue was bleeding into his perception of things happening around him. 

Stiles shook away thoughts of Parker and settled back at his computer to continue his research. In no time at all, he had an answer for what it might really be at the lake –  _ Kelpies _ . Now that they had a name, Scott could look it up in the Bestiary. 

> Stiles: We might be dealing with Kelpies. Check out the bestiary and meet me down at the lake!
> 
> Scott: Wait for someone to go with you >=| 

Stiles snorted, Scott was such a mama bear sometimes. He headed outside, jumping into his Jeep. By the time the rest of the pack got there, Stiles imagined he could have some things figured out. 

* * *

Stiles ran from the lake, his shirt was soaking wet where the kelpie had tried to drag him in. A fucking  _ Seahorse _ ?!?! In Beacon Hills?! Will it never end? Stiles had been expecting to see some grainy black and white lumps floating through the mist of the lake. The millions of supposed sightings and photos the only thing he could picture. Imagine his surprise when a green horse – so dark it was nearly black – slowly emerged from the water. It seemed peaceful enough, pacing near the water's edge, so Stiles was not expecting to be dragged underwater on the horse’s back. How did he even end up on its back anyway?

Luckily, his back-up arrived with perfect timing, as always. Strong hands grabbed him from the water and pulled him up, dropping him onto the grass a safe distance from the water. 

“What, no mouth to mouth?” Stiles asked sarcastically, coughing up water.

Stiles watched as Peter rolled his eyes before dashing back over to Derek and Chris at the edge of the lake. Chris aimed his gun at the horse thrashing in Derek’s grip, trying to drag the wolf underwater. They must have found something in the bestiary about how to kill it. Sure enough, Stiles saw more than heard the gun go off, and the kelpie slowly stopped moving. Sitting up, he watched as Chris and Peter dragged the body off into the woods, presumably to bury it until they could get Deaton out here for proper disposal. 

Stiles shivered, the coldness from the water sinking into his skin, and the damp clothing he still wore wasn’t helping. He was trying to decide if it was better to keep his wet sweater on or take it off when Derek came up to him.

“Do you want my jacket?” 

“Yeah, sure. That would be awe-” Stiles was cut off mid sentence when Peter came back over.

“A jacket won’t help if he stays in those wet clothes,” Peter said with a glare at Derek. “I have some clothes in my gym bag that he can wear instead.”

Stiles walked over to the Camaro, trailing behind the older, agitated werewolf. Why was he angry? Stiles was the one who got dragged through the lake. He watched as Peter reached into the back and grabbed a black bag. He tossed it at Stiles, staring him down. Stiles looked between the wolf and the bag. Was Peter planning on watching him change?

“Uhm, I’m just going to change over here,” Stiles stammered, scurrying to the other side of the camaro. 

Opening up the bag, Stiles saw a bundle of clothing: a blue t-shirt, some black shorts, bright blue briefs, and a balled up pair of socks stuffed inside running shoes. Carefully sniffing, Stiles could tell that the clothing had been worn recently to the gym. Great, he was going to smell like zombie wolf sweat for the rest of the day. Stiles didn’t want to analyze his feelings about that or his thoughts about being blanketed in Peter’s scent. Shaking his head, he pulled his hoodie and shirt off in one motion. The t-shirt he pulled on was warm – in a comforting way – from having been in the car. He put his socks inside his shoes as they came off next, adding his bracelet into the pile at the last second. The wet leather was sure to start irritating him soon. Stiles yanked his jeans down, kicking them off to the side. He looked towards Peter, meeting his eyes over the top of the car. The older wolf was staring intently at him, like he thought if he stared hard enough, he could see through the car. 

Stiles could feel his cheeks burning at the attention. Not breaking eye contact, Stiles took off his boxers. He grabbed the bright blue pair, pulling them on. The underwear were short and snug, and Stiles couldn’t help but imagine Peter in them. Even though he knew Peter couldn’t see him, Stiles felt a thrill rush through him just the same. Perhaps Parker was right that he was a little bit of an exhibitionist. 

His thoughts of Parker was like a bucket of cold water dumped on him.  Stiles’ sudden burst of confidence disappeared, and he hastily put the rest of the clothing on facing away from Peter. When he was done Stiles moved to join Peter on the other side of the car, looking over to see Derek and Chris talking next to the lake. He was  _ alone _ with Peter, while  _ smelling  _ like Peter.  _ Great. _

“Thanks… for the clothes and the whole saving me from drowning thing,” Stiles said quietly, trying to avoid making eye contact.

When Peter didn’t respond, his curiosity got the better of him, and he looked at the wolf. Peter was staring unabashedly at him, nostrils flaring as he took in what Stiles imagined was the combination of their scents. God, that shouldn’t turn him on. Fucking werewolves and his impressionable teenage mind. Peter’s eyes flashed blue and Stiles was suddenly very aware that he was tenting his shorts. The shorts from Peter. Peter’s shorts. Where he has an erection… in the shorts.  _ Fuck _ . 

“Well… I’m just gonna… go,” Stiles pointed behind him as he backed away, scurrying back towards where he parked his Jeep. He needed to be somewhere private, immediately. 

Crawling into the driver’s seat, Stiles pushed his seat back to give himself more room. His eyes darted around to make sure his Jeep was still well-hidden parked just off the road. The shorts and underwear were quickly pushed down his thighs, but Stiles left the shirt on in case someone drove by. Was he really doing this? Jerking off in public? Stiles couldn’t help but think that Parker was a bad influence on him. This time instead of a bucket of cold water, thoughts of Parker rushed through him leaving Stiles feeling heated. It gave him an idea. 

Stiles managed to prop his cellphone on his steering wheel, one hand fisting himself as he turned the video function on. Parker may be busy right now, but Stiles could wait to send him the video whenever he had some down time. He thought about Parker’s reaction. Would he like it? Would he call Stiles a good boy, tell him how pretty he looked for him? Or would he be upset, growl at Stiles that he should know better than to touch what’s his? Stiles shuddered, this was going to be over quickly. His hips thrust forward, pushing into the tightness of his hand. Stiles could tell he was making a mess, leaking all over Peter’s shirt and his seat. Oh shit! He still had to give this shirt back to Peter. Would the scent stay? Would Peter be able to tell what he’d done? His hips stuttered, nearly knocking the phone over as his orgasm overwhelmed him. The sensations ripped through him, hand still moving of its own volition prolonging the moment.

Stiles tried to get his breathing under control again, eyes scanning his surroundings to make sure he was still alone. Grabbing his phone, Stiles managed to turn off the video, taking note of the mess he made. The phone was covered. Stiles would be surprised if the end of the video was even visible with all the cum splattered on the back of his phone. Grabbing some napkins from his glove compartment, he cleaned up as best as he could. It would have to do. Stiles was sure Scott was waiting for him with a lecture. Fixing his seat as he started his car, Stiles mentally prepared himself and made his way to Scott’s house. 

* * *

Stiles spent the majority of his afternoon getting lectured by Scott, most of it was warranted considering he had needed the back-up in the end. Still though, it was never fun to be reminded of his position in the pack. Yeah, he was good for research, but sometimes that didn’t feel like enough. As Stiles settled into the chair for an impromptu pack movie night, he tried to physically shake the thoughts from his head. Sometimes he got like this, self-doubt and stress creeping into his mind, poisoning his thoughts until he couldn’t move. Before, Stiles didn’t know what to do when it happened. Sometimes he would just let the thoughts overwhelm him, and it would take him days to get back to what he considered normal. Since meeting Parker, Stiles found he had another option. When the thoughts started, when the itch under his skin became too much, Stiles knew what he needed: the assurance that he was wanted, he was needed, he was something to be treasured. It was probably wrong to place so much importance on a relationship but Stiles found his presence (virtual though it may be) grounding. 

> S: Hey. How’re the meetings going? Do you have time to talk?
> 
> P: I do. I was going to message you soon actually. My meetings took up most of the day but I managed to get out relatively early. Now I’m just sitting down for a movie with some of my nephew’s friends. 
> 
> S: Your nephew’s friends? Oddly specific :P Makes me think of that scene in Sherlock ‘I don’t have friends’.
> 
> P: You know I only get that reference because you made me watch the entire series on Netflix. 
> 
> S: “Made” is such a strong word. I just strongly recommended it.
> 
> P: The things I do for you.
> 
> S: You love it ;D
> 
> P: I do. That’s the terrifying part.

Stiles just stared at his phone, the text sounded as serious as any text possibly could. He thought about what it implied. Were they really at that point already? Stiles wasn’t sure if he was ready. His fingers fiddled with his bracelet, a habit he had picked up since getting it. The motion and the heavy sensation of the leather wrapped around his wrist was reassuring. Stile was glad he put it back on once it was dry Looking around the dark room, Stiles tried to see if anyone else was aware of his inner turmoil. Most of the pack was focused on the movie, a few had limbs strewn over each other with hands mindlessly petting.  _ Puppy pile _ . Too cute. Even Peter, staring down at his phone, had joined in with a foot tucked over Derek’s leg. Stiles snorted, Peter always tried to pretend he was unaffected and didn’t need the affection, but he knew the older werewolf secretly enjoyed the cuddling. 

> S: What are we even doing?
> 
> P: We’re making it work, sweetheart.
> 
> P: Now, tell me. What did you do to ‘amuse’ yourself today? Hopefully something much more entertaining than my day.
> 
> S: Mmhmm, made you something.
> 
> P: Oh?
> 
> S: Yeah. But you can’t be mad at me or I won’t let you have it :)
> 
> P: Should I be worried?
> 
> S: Why, I always make the best decisions. In fact… todays may just top my list of all time besties
> 
> S: Made you something!
> 
> S: [video attached]

Stiles grinned to himself. No matter which way this went, Stiles had a feeling he was going to have a good night. What he didn’t expect was a growling noise from the other side of the room. He, along with all the wolves in the room, looked up to see the source of the noise, expecting an intruder or some similar crisis. What they didn’t expect to find Peter standing, a steady growl rumbling through his chest. Stiles stared as Peter stalked over to him, eyes glowing brilliant blue, claws extended, wolf visibly close to the surface. A clawed hand reached down to grab his wrist; his life constantly seemed to be repeating itself. Except,, this time no one interrupted them. Peter pulled him to his feet, staring at the wrist he’d grabbed. No, not the wrist, his bracelet. Stiles watched as Peter’s thumb traced over the silver infinity charm. 

“Always,” Peter murmured softly.

His head snapped up. That… this couldn’t be happening. Except, it was. Stiles’s mind started running through all the small clues - their moment today, that incident in the woods, the conveniently timed business meetings, even small things like matching clothing - putting them together, and it suddenly made sense.

“Are you actually a writer?” Stiles asked.

“Really? That’s the first thing you say?” Peter growled, his eyes narrowing.

“Well, I could comment on Peter Parker, the Spideypool reference, or the fact that you’re secretly a nerd. I feel like that is a much safer topic of conversation right now,” Stiles rambled nervously. 

The growling finally stopped, but only because Peter couldn’t growl and kiss the life out of Stiles at the same time. Stiles clung to him, mouth opening to Peter’s searching tongue. Just as soon as it started, it was over. 

“Come on. We’re going,” Peter said, grabbing Stiles and dragging him off.

“I’m getting a lot of caveman vibes from you right now… just saying,” Stiles sing-songed, as Peter dragged him out the door to the Jeep.

* * *

“What the hell just happened?!” Scott practically squeaked, his voice rising to a comedic level. Momentarily stunned, it took the alpha a moment to process what he had just seen.

“Since when are Stiles and Peter a thing?” Isaac asked, equally confused.

“About time,” Derek snorted.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT TIME?!?!” Scott screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is everyones thoughts on the big reveal


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Chapter 4 was also added tonight so be sure to read it before hand and what not

Stiles walked into Peter’s apartment, suddenly feeling awkward as Peter went in and sat  down on his couch. Stiles recognized that couch, had thought about that couch and the man that sat on it. Now he was standing in front of it, the man in question leaning back. The look he was giving Stiles was hot and heavy with emotions. 

“Come here,” Peter said, and with a crook of his finger, Stiles moved letting himself be pulled down into Peter’s lap.

It was like a dam broke and all of his doubts were pushed to the back of his mind. Stiles buried his head in Peter’s neck, body clinging to the older man. The firm hand at the back of his neck brought them face to face, their noses touching briefly before Peter closed the distance. His mouth was gentle, tongue darting out across the seam of his lips, begging entrance. Who was Stiles to deny him? His mouth opened on a groan, sinking further into Peter’s hold.

“Your car smells by the way, it was very distracting after watching that video,” Peter muttered against his lips. 

“Mmm… sorry,” Stiles nosed against Peter’s throat, imagining a world where he could smell his scent being rubbed against Peter. .

“No, you’re not. I imagine you like distracting me don’t you, sweetheart?” Peter chuckled. Stiles could feel his breath warm against his skin, scenting him in turn.  He blamed this distraction on why he didn’t realize his hips had started moving, grinding down against Peter, until the hands at his hips stilled him. 

“Anxious are we?” Peter purred. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you. I’ll  _ always _ take care of you.”

Large warm hands moved up his back, pushing the shirt out of the way. Peter bent down to nip at Stiles’s chest, his tongue soothing over the marks he left. 

“Come on. Hurry up!” Stiles whined, his hips fighting to move even in Peter’s strong grip. 

“Only because you asked so sweetly,” Peter dragged the gym shorts down, pausing momentarily to take in Stiles in Peter’s borrowed underwear.

“You should always wear my clothes,” Peter growled possessively, eyes flaring a supernatural blue. 

“Less talkie, more touchie,” Stiles demanded, hands tearing at Peter’s shirt, trying to touch as much skin as he could reach.

Peter took a moment to get rid of all their clothes before carrying Stiles over his shoulder into the bedroom. Stiles almost objected to being carried until he realized it gave him an excellent view of Peter’s naked backside. Reaching down, Stiles smacked it just because he could. When Peter growled in response, Stiles could tell his wolf was on edge. The hands holding him lengthened, claws digging into his skin. It made Stiles moan, not necessarily from the pain but the fact that Peter was just as anxious to get started as he was.

“Come on Wolfie, have your way with me,” Stiles said, hands stroking the skin he could reach on Peter’s back. 

They finally got to the bedroom, settling on the bed together. Peter leaned back against the headboard and held Stiles in place on his lap, mimicking their position on the couch. His lips moved against Stiles’s, soft and languid. Stiles could tell Peter was trying to restrain himself, to keep his animal nature at bay. Well, that just wouldn’t do.

“Please, Peter, I need you,” Stiles whined, trying to move his hips. He arched his neck, baring his throat in an attempt to tempt the wolf. If the snarl coming from Peter was any indication, it worked.

Now, hands roamed over him, grabbing and touching as much skin as possible. Peter’s mouth was at his neck, the drag of fangs across his skin sent a thrill through Stiles. 

Stiles didn’t notice Peter grabbing lube, but, suddenly, wet fingers were probing between his legs. Thankfully, there was no unexpected pain, so Peter must have gotten the claw situation under control. Stiles pushed back against them, moaning as he finally got his way. One finger quickly turned into two, thrusting and scissoring into him. The ache was just what Stiles needed. When a third was added, Stiles whined and rocked back, using his arms around Peter’s neck to brace himself as he bounced in his lap. Stiles could feel Peter growling as he writhed against the wolf’s body. When Stiles started to brokenly moan  _ more more more, _ Peter shut him up by covering his mouth with his own. 

“You’re mine, you know that?” Peter growled as he removed his fingers and thrust his cock into Stiles’s clenching hole. “You’re mine to touch, mine to tease, and mine to please. Don’t ever forget that, baby boy.” 

Stiles groaned as Peter set a rough pace, thrusting up as he yanked Stiles down. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

“Yes! Yours... always yours. Daddy!” Stiles whined, burying his face in Peter’s neck. 

Stiles’s words seemed to trigger a reaction in Peter. Seconds later, Peter roared, thrusting up into Stiles one last time before he could feel a warmth filling him up. 

The room was quiet as Peter panted against his shoulder, too quiet, so of course Stiles had to ruin it.

“You know, Peter, I thought men were supposed to have  _ more _ stamina as they got older, not less,” Stiles snarked.

Peter growled at Stiles, supernaturally blue eyes making a reappearance.  

"Aw, don't worry bud. I don't mind if you're a minute man. I can just take care of this myself," Stiles said, reaching between them to grab his aching erection. He didn't get very far before Peter grabbed both his hands, holding them behind his back with only one of his own. 

"What do you think you're doing? We've had this conversation before, baby, and all of you is mine. Mine to take care of, so don't worry Stiles, I  _ will _ take care of you.  This was just round one," Peter smirked.

Oh god, that was his plotting look.  Stiles groaned. He should NOT be turned on by that, stupid megalomaniacal bastard. 

Stiles had been waiting for Peter to soften and pull out, but neither happened.  Soon enough, Peter started moving in him again With his hands trapped behind his back, Stiles had nothing to brace himself on. His body was being held in place, moved only when Peter deemed necessary.  The older man pulled him down, the angle causing Peter to press on his prostate with every stroke. Stiles whined as the sensations washed over him. It was too much. He felt a tingling start at the base of his spine, shooting up through his body as he came untouched. Peter kept going, the pressure inside him never tapering off but building up ever more. 

“Pe... ah, Daddy, it’s too much,” Stiles tried to squirm out of Peter’s hold. 

“You’re okay, baby boy. You’re perfect,” Peter smiled, slowing down slightly but still holding Stiles firmly in place.

Time seemed to slip away. Peter eventually let go of his hands, and all Stiles could do was wrap his arms around Peter’s neck and hang on. The slow insistent pressure of Peter moving within him, the teeth on his neck marking him, Stiles felt like he was drowning in it. When Peter reached down between them, it only took a few strokes and some whispered sweet nothings before Stiles’s second orgasm swept over him. 

Stiles collapsed against Peter’s chest, breathing heavily as he tried to bring his heart rate back to normal. Peter had stopped thrusting, simply holding Stiles close and rubbing his hands soothingly over his back. 

“You’re doing so good, baby, look so pretty in my lap,” Peter murmured against his skin. 

“I don’t think I can... ah, Daddy! I don’t think I can take any more,” Stiles groaned against Peter’s chest.

Peter gripped Stiles by the chin, drawing his attention. “One more, baby boy. You’re being so good for me right now. My good little boy.”

Peter’s fingers traced around Stiles’s rim, feeling where they were connected. When one finger pushed in next to the hard length already inside him, Stiles moaned.

“So tight around me,” Peter growled, removing his finger from Stiles as his control wavered. Stiles could see Peter trying to regain control, hair sprouting and receding, claws extending and retracting. Something else was happening too. Stiles could feel a pressure building inside of him, pulling and stretching at his rim where he and Peter were connected. 

“What’s happening?” Stiles was confused, the strange pressure was setting off nerve endings, the new sensations enough to make his cock take interest once again. 

“It’s… my knot. Usually I have more control, but I’m having some... issues,” Peter ground out, a seemingly constant growl emanating from his chest. One hand continued to guide Stiles, while the other gripped Stiles’s sensitive cock, giving him something tight to thrust into.

The pressure built until Peter’s knot was stuck inside him, thrusts becoming more of a grinding motion. 

“Stiles... come,” Peter ordered. The growled demand, the pressure inside him, and the hand roughly stroking him all combined to stimulate Stiles’s third orgasm. It was an odd feeling for Stiles; nothing came out, but the sensation was enough to make his muscles clench, his hands gripping Peter tightly. 

As he clenched around Peter, it seemed to set the older wolf off. Claws dug into his waist as Stiles felt a sudden warmth flooding him again. 

Muscles no longer tensed, Stiles felt his body trembling. Peter, no longer wolfed-out, pulled him in close as he leaned back against the headboard. 

“So… that happened.” 

“Stiles, you’re ruining my afterglow,” Peter growled. 

“Sorry, just taking in the fact that apparently having sex with me does  _ wonders _ for your control,” Stiles snarked. 

“I’m perfectly in control,” Peter pouted.

“Yeah well, the dick stuck in my ass might object to that conclusion plus you know the whole claw marks and stuff on my… well on my all over,” Stiles said, laughing at the scowl Peter sent at him. 

“So, while we’re stuck together, we should probably figure whatever this is out.”

“What do you mean  _ whatever this is _ ? You’re mine,” Peter growled.

“And while I find your possessiveness both creepy and attractive, we should still probably talk about things. Considering online you were always super sweet to me, but in real life, you have a tendency to glare at me,” Stiles said frankly.

“I glared at you because I wanted you, but you were attracted to Derek. Are you still attracted to Derek?” Peter growled, eyes narrowing even as they lit up.

“Wait, what? Attracted to Derek? What made you think I was attracted to Derek?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Sometimes you smelled like arousal around the pack, so I kept track. Using process of elimination, the one constant when you smelled aroused was Derek,” Peter growled, thinking of this even while his dick was in Stiles was obviously not a pleasant experience. 

“Oh my god, Peter! You’re kind of ridiculous, you know that? I’m not into Derek. I kind of have a type, and he doesn’t quite fit into that category. Although his beard is rather impress…” Peter cut him off with another growl. “Good lord, touchy much. Did you ever stop to think of who else was around during your little research project?” 

Stiles waited for Peter’s thoughts to catch up with him. 

“Me? You were attracted to me? All this time?” Peter asked, sounding more confused than he should for someone whose dick was still in Stiles’s ass. 

“Yes, you doofus. I happen to have a thing for older men with perfectly trimmed facial hair, hairy chests displayed openly in v-neck shirts, and a healthy dose of sassy behaviour,” Stiles grinned. 

“Well, good thing I have a thing for gorgeous, snarky men who like to strip in public.” It came a bit slowly, but Peter returned his grin.

“You think I’m gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to smooch me, you want to hug me, you want to love me,” Stiles sing songed, taking obvious delight in Peter’s admission.

“I do. Always,” Peter said solemnly, leaning in to kiss Stiles.

“I can live with always,” Stiles murmured against Peter’s lips. 

* * *

After that night, things changed dramatically, but in many ways they stayed the same. Peter and Stiles still interacted with heavy sarcasm and a healthy dose of snark, but now they usually did it with Stiles sitting in Peter’s lap. Their Netflix marathons were done in person now, which made Stiles happy because texting rants about why he didn’t care for the Eleventh Doctor was getting tiresome. Peter was still a bad influence. Somehow he was always able to convince Stiles to be more adventurous in public – the dressing room at Macy’s, the locker room at the gym, and even the Sheriff’s station. Although, tricking Peter into “catching” him in the library was all Stiles’s idea. 

* * *

Derek settled into his chair in the corner of the room, observing the pack as they arrived for the pack movie night. 

Lydia, Allison, and Malia arrived first, each carrying a couple shopping bags. The trio were giggling as they looked behind them. When Peter and Stiles came in, Derek could see what they found funny. Stiles skipped into the room ahead of Peter, no doubt trying to hide his sly grin from the older wolf as he came in behind him carrying roughly a dozen shopping bags. 

When Peter sighed as he tried to set them down without knocking any of them over, Stiles also started giggling.

“You did say  _ anything _ ,,” Stiles teased.

“Yes but after the third pair of identical shoes I began to think you might be messing with me, sweetheart,” Peter’s words sounded pleasant enough, but his tone conveyed his irritation. 

“Who me? I am the picture of innocence,” Stiles batted his eyes, dragging his uncle to his usual chair so that Stiles could take a seat in his lap. 

Derek couldn’t help but snort as his uncle rolled his eyes at him over Stiles’s head.

When Isaac arrived, Scott moved to the door to talk to him. The pair conversed easily, but Derek still wasn’t sure if their friendship had evolved yet. He had a feeling it would eventually, but maybe he could help it along a bit. It had worked well enough with Stiles and Peter, conveniently arranging things so that they ended up alone together. His last few attempts in the woods seemed to have paid off considering the pair had been going strong for several months now. 

Derek was happy for his uncle. Losing both his pack and James in one night had to have been hard on him and being trapped in his own mind for nearly 6 years didn’t help either. He deserved every bit of happiness he could get. Although, sometimes the pair was a bit much. Their interactions ranged from heavily sarcastic to sickly sweet. 

Tuning back into the conversations in the room, Derek overheard Peter and Stiles saying their little love affirmation.  _ Always _ . The pair were constantly repeating the word. Derek assumed it had some significance to them, but for the most part tried to ignore it considering it was usually followed by a lot of touching and kissing. As happy as he was for his uncle, Derek did not want to see that.

Derek turned to Scott, stage whispering, “Scott, maybe ‘Okay’ will be our ‘Always’.” 

When Scott just looked confused Derek couldn’t help but snicker. His snicker turned to full blown laughter as he watched Scott finally notice the pair kissing in the corner. Scott had come to terms with Stiles and Peter dating, but it was more a reluctant acceptance that him saying anything would be met with growls from Peter and glares from Stiles. For the most part, Scott had resigned himself to abject horror and tried to ignore them, which made Derek all the more delighted in pointing them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding the random one offs to this over the weekend and I'll be (I think) making it into a series you can subscribe to after I post this.  
> so yeah, subscribe subscribe subscribe!


End file.
